Love At First Smell
by x Melodia x
Summary: A perfume that could make a person fall in love with you. Pssh, yeah right! Of course Ally Dawson wouldn't believe crap like that! But what happens when Trish 'accidently' sprays some of the perfume on her? One-shot :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, chaps! I got another one shot for you! Yay! :DD  
>I know I should concentrate on my other story, but this idea has been swimming inside my head (gross, i know xD) for quite awhile now and well... I just had to write it down :P I'm really sorry if the characters seem OOC!<br>Now, I will shut up so you can read! Enjoy! :3**

***Disclaimer* : I do not own Austin & Ally :S**

* * *

><p>In Ally Dawson's opinion, today was such a peaceful day. There weren't many customers, Austin and Dez weren't causing mayhem, and lastly she had the absolute silence she needed to write the new song for Austin. Nothing can ruin this-<p>

"Ally!" Trish screamed, as she came running into the Sonic Boom. '_Never mind…_' Ally thought, frowning.

"Guess... what?" The short girl panted. Ally closed her songbook and turned her attention to her friend.

"What?" She asked. Trish took a moment to relax before throwing her arms up in the air. "I found a solution for your crush on Dallas!" She exclaimed.

"Oh really?" Ally said, sarcastically.

"Yes! Really!"

"And what might that be?"

Trish opened her miniature purse and took out a heart shaped bottle. She handed it over to Ally, who just looked at it oddly. "Amour à la première odeur? What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Something in French probably."

"Uh huh. So how will a perfume help with my crush on Dallas, exactly?"

"It is not just a _perfume_. It's a _magical_ perfume! I got it from Petunia's Perfume Palace when I worked there just a few hours ago. So here's the deal, you spray it on yourself, but you have to be near the person you like, because it works on one person only. So, when they smell you, they instantly fall head over heels for you!" Trish explained. "Use it wisely, cause this thing wears off in a week, and I am positive you don't want an old man following you every where for a week, do ya? So, doesn't that sound cool?"

"Trish, you kind of sound like Dez." Ally shook her head, handing the perfume back to her friend.

The raven haired girl gasped. "Eww! I am disgusted you even said that!" She huffed crossing her arms across her chest.

Ally rolled her eyes, playfully. "If I'm going to, hopefully, get Dallas to date me, then I will do it honestly. Not with some cheap perfume."

"But, Ally, it really does work! Check it out." Trish walked over to a lady and a man who had their back towards them and pressed on the nozzle, spraying the unsuspecting people with some perfume. She chuckled evilly and ran back over to the counter where Ally stood.

"Now watch, Ally D." Trish smirked.

They watched as the man turned towards to the lady after a while and began talking to her. The woman laughed whole-heartedly at something the guy had said. The man then asked her a question and held her hand in his. She nodded and the guy kissed her hand softly before they left the store hand-in-hand.

"See?" Trish grinned.

"Ok, it worked. But, they could have been a married couple." Ally said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Then why weren't they talking to each other before I used the perfume?"

"Maybe they were busy looking for an instrument? Or maybe they had a fight? And plus, who says _all_ married couples _have_ to talk?"

"Seriously, you are no fun." Trish pouted, turning around to face the door. Ally chuckled before taking her book and crouching down to put it away in one of the shelves under the counter. While she was doing that, Trish spotted Dallas coming from the left side of the mall.

"Ally! Get up! Dallas is coming over!" Trish whisper-yelled, as Dallas came closer. Ally went to get up but bumped her head against edge of the counter. "Ow…" She mumbled rubbing her head. She got up slowly and walked over to Trish's side. Ally looked up to see Dallas still walking towards the store.

"Ok, now for a little spritz…" Trish lifted the bottle once again.

"Trish, no!" But Ally was too late, because Trish had already pressed on the nozzle, spraying Ally's bare arm. She glared at her curly haired companion.

"Eheh… oops?" Trish shrugged, smiling apologetically. Ally pressed her lips together, and looked towards Dallas, who walked right _past_ the Sonic Boom at the last minute. Both of the girls' jaw dropped.

"Seriously? He didn't even come _near_ the store!" Ally's shoulders slumped.

"It's ok, Ally." Trish said, comfortingly, placing a hand on the shy songwriter's shoulders.

"No it's not. You just sprayed me with that perfume thingy. Now what if some random guy follows me around?"

"So you believe me?" Trish asked, slyly. Ally rolled her eyes again. Just then, Austin passed by them.

"Hey, guys!" He waved, happily.

"Hey, Austin." Ally mumbled while Trish said enthusiastically. He was almost out the door when he stopped mid step. He whirled around and walked back over to Ally, standing in front of her and giving her one of his breath-taking smiles.

"Ally, I know this is out of the blue but... you look _really_ beautiful today."

"Uh… Thanks Austin." Ally replied, blushing slightly. She was a bit confused but on the other hand she was flattered as well.

"I was wondering, you want to go cloud watching tomorrow?" He asked.

"What happened to it being 'lame', huh?"

"Nothing is lame when you're around, Ally." Austin gazed at her lovingly. Ally's eyebrows rose into her hairline. If Ally thought she was confused before well now she's perplexed! Mystified! Bewildered even! '_Wait- don't they mean the same thing?_' She thought.

Trish, who was silently watching the scene unfold in front of her, loved every minute of it.

"So how about it? Me, you, and the cloudy sky tomorrow evening?"

"Uh… sure Austin. I'll meet you by the park then." She agreed, still trying to figure out why he was so eager to go _cloud watching_ of all things in the world.

"Awesome. See you there. Bye, Ally." He inhaled deeply before turning around and walking out of the store.

"I tell you," Ally started. "The more I know him, the weirder he gets."

"Ally, do you know _why_ Austin is acting that way towards you?" Trish asked, a slight hint of amusement evident in her voice.

"Uh… because he's a nice guy?"

"No, think harder."

"Hmm. I don't know, maybe he just wanted to hang out I guess."

"Oh god… The perfume, Ally! The perfume!" Trish exclaimed, flailing her arms in the air.

"Oh… Ooh! This isn't good!" Ally brought up a lock of her hair and started nibbling on it.

"Ya think? He's going to stay like this for a week. What are you going to do?"

"I have no clue! Does the bottle say anything about how to stop a person from loving you?" Ally asked.

"Let me check." She took out the perfume bottle and began inspecting it. Finding nothing on it except for the title of the perfume, Trish looked up at Ally and shook her head, sadly.

"Ally, I am so sorry. If it weren't for me and my-"

"Trish, it's alright. Don't beat yourself up for it." Ally sighed, softly. "You know what I'll just hide in my room for a week. Yeah, that sounds good." She muttered to herself

"Oh! I remember something Petunia told me!"

Ally instantly smiled. "What? What is it? Tell me!"

"Well, Petunia told me that when the person, Austin, starts liking you, you shouldn't break their heart. Apparently their gonna go in trauma or suicide… or something like that." Trish explained. Ally's heart dropped with every word that came from Trish's mouth.

"Oh my… gosh." Ally breathed out. "I guess I'll just have to go out with him then. I really don't want him to _die_ because of me." She frowned, the thought of life without Austin made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Hey, look on the bright side! You get a free day out with _the_ Austin Moon!" Trish grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Uh huh. Now, if you need me, I'll be upstairs in the practice room." Ally said, gathering up her songbook and pencil before trudging up the stairs.

Once she was upstairs and promptly shut the door after her, Austin came back into the store, grinning from ear to ear.

"So, did she fall for it?" He asked.

"Like fruit for a fruit fly." Trish said, nodding. But then she paused. "That was a horrible example."

Austin chuckled. "I can't believe this actually worked."

"You should have more faith in me. Besides, I _knew_ this would work! I mean Ally is the only person who is gullible enough to believe in stuff like _magical perfume_!" They both started laughing just as Dez walked in.

"Hey! I believe in magical perfume!" He said, joining them at the counter.

"Well, that's because you're Dez." Trish answered. "Though, I gotta say, you did a pretty nice job of distracting Dallas."

"I know, right? I am such a great distracter!" Dez pat himself on the back.

"Thanks so much for helping me with this plan, guys." Austin said, smiling appreciatively.

"Hey, it's no big deal." Trish replied with a wave of her hand. "We're just glad you finally admitted to liking Ally." Dez nodded with every word Trish said.

"Yeah. Now I have exactly 1 week to make _her_ like me back as well."

"Don't worry about it! Just give her some of your Austin Moon charm, and she'll be all yours!" Trish slapped Austin's back causing him to lunge forward.

"Hey, guys. You want to go grab something to eat? I'm hungry." Dez suggested, rubbing his growling stomach.

"Sure, let's go Hungry Hungry Hippo." The short Latina laughed.

Dez scoffed. "Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"

When Trish turned to stare at him, he took that as a sign to start running. And he did.

"Hah, see? I don't even have to glare at him anymore!" Trish exclaimed proudly as she and Austin started walking towards the food court.

"Oh, by the way, it really helped that you got those fake actors to try the perfume on." Austin said, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Huh? Those people? I didn't hire them."

"What? Then who were they?"

"Some married couple. I see them everyday in the Sonic Boom, you know, acting all mushy and stuff."

"Wow… Talk about great timing." Austin sighed. "I can't wait to see how this plan will work out."

"Neither can we. I wish you all the best, Moon."

"Thanks, Patricia." He teased lightly as they joined Dez at the food court table.

"Do not call me that."

They then started planning the week ahead of them, well for Austin actually, thinking of the many things Ally might like.

* * *

><p><strong>Urgh! I SUCK at endings! :(<br>****Anyways, I think I'll just keep it as it is and let you guys imagine the rest xD  
>Unless you want me continue, but that is completely your decision ^^ Again, I am terribly sorry if they were OOC or if this was fic was lame :(<br>Be sure to leave a review! I love hearing from you guys! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! More then T-t-t-twenty reviews? *Faints from too much happiness*  
>As you could probably tell, this is no longer a one-shot, curtsy of you all! C:<br>****Guys, thank you so much! I really cant describe the feeling I have right now! I feel more happy than a person who won a grammy or somethin'!  
>You guys make me the happiest girl in the entire world! I really didnt think you guys would like this story that much but... I guess I was wrong ^^<br>Now please enjoy Chappie 2! I made it especially for** **all of you AMAZING people! :3**

***Disclaimer* : I do not own Austin & Ally!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1 - Tuesday<strong>

Austin Moon stood in front of the mirror in his room next evening and straightened his shirt for the one hundredth time before sighing and turning towards his red headed friend, who lounged lazily on his bed.

"Dez!" The blonde haired teen whined. "You're supposed to be _helping _me get ready for my date with Ally! Not sleep on my bed!"

"Dude, you're acting like a girl." Dez chuckled, getting up to stand in front of Austin and placing a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Austin, you look fine. Stop worrying so much."

Austin groaned and sat down on his bed, putting his head in his hands. "I'm not worried about anything, I was just wondering."

"About?"

"About all this." Austin said, gesturing to himself. But of course, Dez didn't quite understand.

"Again, you look fine, Austin!"

"Dez, I'm not talking about my clothes. I'm talking about our plan. What if all of our hard work goes down the drain?"

"Don't think about those stuff right now. This is just the beginning of our plan. Plus, if you ask me, I think Ally _does_ like you, but she just hasn't figured it out yet. I mean, she practically melts at your words right before you guys hug, like all the time!"

"… Dude, you need to stop spying on us." Austin said, uneasily. Dez laughed at his friend's discomfort. He then looked down at his watch and said, "Hey, it's almost time for you to go meet Ally at the park. I think you should leave now, if you want to get there in time."

"Ok, thanks man. I'll see you later then." Austin grabbed his favorite yellow hoodie as he left his bedroom.

"Oh and remember to act love struck!" Dez shouted after Austin left the room. He heard him yell a 'yeah' back before the front door to Austin's house slammed shut.

* * *

><p>While Austin was still walking towards the park, his shy songwriter was already there waiting for him. Ally fiddled with her hands nervously, but then stopped. '<em>Why am I nervous? It's just Austin! Except now he's just infatuated with me… all because of a dumb perfume.<em>' Ally thought, groaning. But then again, she had showered 4 times before coming here; maybe he will go back to normal if he smells her now.

"Hey, Ally." Someone whispered in her ear. Ally squeaked and jumped out of her seat on the park bench, spinning around to face the person that scared her, only to be met by warm brown eyes.

"Dallas! (**A/N – Bet you didn't see that coming ;D)**" Ally cried, placing a hand to her wildly beating heart. "Eheh… H-hi! What b-brings you here?" She started stuttering.

"Nothing much. I come to the park sometimes to just, you know, relax and stuff." Dallas replied.

"Or maybe the park relaxes when you come." Ally said, confidently placing a hand on her hip. '_Ally! Shut up! You're just embarrassing yourself!_' A voice in the back of her mind shouted at her.

"Uh… yeah. So, what brings _you_ to the park?" He asked, laughing nervously. Ally mentally groaned, she would _never_ get a date with him at this rate! She keeps freaking the boy out!

"Well I came here to cloud watch with my friend."

"Austin?"

"Yep, the one and only." Ally chuckled slightly.

"Tell me, how _will_ you guys cloud watch if there's no clouds in the sky?"

"What?" Ally asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Look up." He said, pointing skyward. When Ally looked up she saw the bluish orange sky. But no clouds. Not one in sight.

"Oh. I didn't even notice the sky until now." Ally mumbled.

"Maybe because you were in deep thought."

"Yeah, probably." She sighed. They stayed quiet for a little while until Dallas spoke up.

"Hey, I've been wanting to ask you something for quite awhile now." Dallas said, stepping just a little bit closer to her.

"What is it?"

"Do you… Do you want to go to the movies with me this Thursday? Say after work?" He asked, shyly.

Ally stared at him with her mouth agape. Of all the times he had to ask her he chose this time? When she was kind of involved in a situation? She really wanted to scream 'YES!' but there was that tiny little part of her that said she shouldn't and that Austin might… she dare say it… die because of her. And so she came to a decision, Austin mattered more to her then her love life. Why, you ask? Simply because she loves him… as a friend.

Ally opened her mouth to answer him but somebody else beat her to it.

"Nope. She can't. Ally already has plans with me that day. And the day after that. In fact, she's hanging out with me this w_hole entire week_!" Austin smirked and wrapped an arm around Ally's shoulders.

"Uh… Well, I guess I'll see you around?" Dallas asked, unsurely.

"Sure." Ally responded, overwhelmed to have two guys fighting over her. Wait a minute- Dallas wasn't doing anything! Exactly what made her like him? Oh right, kind eyes and floppy blonde hair. '_Blonde? What? I meant brown. That was weird._'

"Bye. Have fun." Dallas said, awkwardly before leaving the duo alone.

"Hah," Austin scoffed. "Can you believe him? Flirting with _my_ girl!" He exclaimed, incredulously. All that showering and yet he still likes her! Curse you, perfume. Curse you. Austin turned towards her and smiled adoringly.

"Hi, Ally."

Ally shot him an odd look. "Hey, Austin?"

"I'm sorry there are no clouds this evening, but fortunately, I have another plan! Come, follow me." He held out his hand for her. She looked at it nervously before holding on to it. Austin beamed and began walking, dragging Ally along with him.

Ally didn't understand any of this. She didn't get nervous around Dallas, like she always does, instead she's being nervous around Austin! How does that make any sense? She's supposed to feel comfortable around him, not get all nervous and tingly inside. Something is wrong with her, that's for sure.

Austin finally came to a stop and quickly let go of her hand so he could cover her eyes. Ally got startled by the sudden darkness. "Austin? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just turn around and keep your eyes closed." He ordered and she did as she was told. She felt him move around her and get to work. She started humming lightly, to keep herself busy.

"Ok, you could turn around now." Austin said. When Ally turned, she was blown away by what was in front of her. He had set up a blanket for them on top of slightly small hill that over looked the sea. The somewhat blue sky was now beginning to grow fainter into the familiar colors of red, soft orange, and purple. The sun had dipped down into the sea, painting it a marvelous gold. The boats nearby would creak lightly from time to time by the soothing waves. This scenery looked a lot like something in a painting you'd see in one of those famous museums.

"Wow…" Ally murmured, mesmerized. "Austin, this is gorgeous."

"Not as nearly as you." Austin said, incoherently.

"What was that?"

Hey, if he was going to act love struck then he might as well spit it out. "I said, you're far more gorgeous then this scenery here." Austin said. Ally visibly blushed and replied with a quiet 'Thank you'.

"Oh, don't thank me just yet. Look what I got you." He sat down on the blanket and opened the picnic basket, taking out a small jar of baby pickles.

"Pickles!" Ally squealed and rushed over to sit down next to him. She quickly snatched the jar from Austin, making him chuckle.

"Austin, thank you so much for all of this."

"Anything for my favorite girl." He said, sweetly and sat closer to her. Ally could feel that nervous feeling bubbling up again just by him being that close to her, but she dismissed that feeling and turned towards her best friend.

"Hey, Austin? Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"How did you know I've always wanted a picnic by the sunset?" She asked.

"Your dai-" Realizing what he was about to say, he quickly changed it. "Darling friend Trish told me." He chuckled nervously. Ally, however, didn't catch the nervousness in his voice and nodded.

"C'mon, let's eat." Austin suggested, getting some stuff out of the picnic basket. "Cause I have to take you back home before it gets too dark."

"Alright." Ally responded, opening the jar of pickles and hungrily taking one out. As they ate and talked about various things, Ally remembered something she had to tell Austin.

"Oh! Austin, guess what?"

"Wha?" He asked through a mouthful of corndogs. Ally scrunched up her face in disgust. She shook her head slightly and continued.

"I got some lyrics for your new song!" She replied, excitedly.

"Ally! That's awesome! Is it a love song?"

"No, of course not."

"Oh. I was hoping it would be." Austin said, leaning back, his hands supporting him from behind. Ally looked towards him, surprised. Austin Moon wanting a love song? A _love_ song? The song where there is a lot of mushy lyrics? The perfume is definitely having a strange effect on him.

She chuckled lightly before asking, "Why would you want to sing a love song?"

"Because, I'm in love." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Is that so? And exactly who is this person that stole your heart?"

"I think you know her _quite_ well." Austin sat up straight and looked at her straight in the eyes. Ally smiled and decided to play along.

"What's she like?"

"She's shy." He said, sitting a bit closer to her. "She writes amazing songs." He continued, softly, leaning closer to her with every word. "Most of all, she is the most beautiful girl to ever walk this planet." By now, they were face to face. Ally breathing came out more faster as her nervous meter skyrocketed.

"W-what's her n-name?" She managed to whisper.

"Her name's the same as yours." He replied, moving to lean in all the way but a soccer ball hit the side of his stomach at the last second, making him fall on the blanket. "Ow!"

"Austin! Are you ok?" Ally gasped, her face red as a ripe tomato.

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine." He grunted, getting back up clutching the side of his stomach.

"Hey! I'm really sorry about that! I have terrible coordination!" A little boy ran up to the duo and picked up his soccer ball.

"It's okay." Austin smiled, painfully. When he looked up at the boy, he reminded Austin of someone. Brown Justin Bieber like hair and dark brown eyes. Ally noticed the same thing.

"Hey…" Austin started.

"…You look familiar. Have we seen you before?" Ally finished for him.

"Uhh… no." The little boy said, weirdly. "Well then, bye!" The boy waved before running back to his friends, leaving the two teens alone. Which made the air around them more tense then usual.

Austin coughed and looked to the other side. "I'll take you home now, if you want."

"Umm, sure. I'd like that." She twisted her hands together, still flustered about what had almost happened awhile ago.

Ally began putting the food away in the picnic basket while Austin picked up the blanket. They both got up and began heading towards Ally's house, which was only 10 minutes away from the park. As they walked in silence, Austin replayed their _almost_ kiss and smirked. The plan just began and he almost got to kiss her! What a great start!

Before he knew it, they were standing right in front of her house. Without a word, she went to climb the stairs to her door but Austin grabbed her wrist and turned her back around to face him.

"Look, Ally, I'm really sorry if I made upset in any way." He apologized, sincerely.

"You didn't upset me." Ally smiled. "In fact, thank you so much taking me out today. I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you did." Austin grinned. They stared at each other for a little bit longer before Ally's dad, Lester, opened the front door, interrupting their little moment. Or so Austin put it as.

"Oh, hey sweetie!" He greeted his daughter and looked over to her blonde headed friend. "Austin." He nodded towards him.

"Dad? Where are you going?" Ally asked, watching her dad walk to his car.

"Grocery shopping, dear." He chuckled. "I'll see you in a bit. Bye!" Lester got in the car, started it up and backed out of their driveway.

Ally watched as her father's car drove out of their neighborhood. She then turned to Austin, who looked at her fixedly. He quickly looked down when he realized he'd been caught.

He scratched the back of his head, bashfully. "I… uhh… I'll see you tomorrow." He mumbled and turned around swiftly, walking away from her house.

"Bye Austin!" She smiled.

"See ya." He did a small wave before continuing to walk ahead. Austin sighed. Trish and Dez would definitely be pleased with what they're going to hear. He couldn't wait to tell them about his amazing day. And hopefully tomorrow would be just as amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope this chapter didnt disappoint you guys, cause I know this chapter sucked :( I really dont want to lose you guys, it's like... like... The world will crush down on me :S<br>Anyways, enough about my 'speech'. I would like to thank everyone that fav/alerted this story! You guys are awesome!  
>Thank yoooou~ Love Shipper, SeleStarz, DisneychannelwatcherWow, ctiger, ElectricEmolga, imadisneygirl, JohnsonWax13, Love, TotodileLove (Sup, ma dude? ;D), SpottedPelt of ThunderClan, realreigningchick13, Bubblelina15, RosemaryPennykettle (Thank you, your comment really touched me C:), Lover-Bug, SC Guess What My Full Name Is, shego219, Auslly Loverr, Taylar Hender Fan, shor, WithDropsofJupiterInHerHair, karacake23, BasketballGirl124, Thunder, aaaand last but not least horsegal523! :DD *whistles* That was alot to write! Again, thank u all so very much! I love you guys so very very VEEEERY MUCH! I will try, key word: TRY, to update next week since it's MarchSpring break! ^^  
>See you guys then! :DD Love ya! Oh and be sure to review! I love reading your guys' comments! :)<strong>

**-Erina**


End file.
